Gorfùkn
''Gorfùkn ''was an orkish general who served Norkel during the years after the disaster. He was a great tactician and a warrior. His achievements were overshadowed by those of his youngest son, Rartjuum. He died of old age, a rare thing for a mequ, in Mithraleen. He was feared by many of his enemies for the methods used to procure information from his prisoners. He was an ork of Norkel. Names and Titles Gorfùkn was known as'' inthkorikerùnf,'' enforcer, to his soldiers, as he enforced the rules vigorously. He was also known as vkinùkr, killer. His name meant goblin-prince ''in the language of the orks, which reflected his noble stature. Appearance Gorfùkn had green skin. Even amongst orks, he was known to be ugly. He had black hair and small black eyes. He was known to have a very large forehead. He had unnaturally large teeth. Despite his strength, he had an outward appearance that made him look weak. In fact, he was often teased as a youth for his apparent weakness. He was of average height for an ork, standing at 6'. He was quite heavy, weighing 17st. He had long, pointy ears and was often made fun of when he was younger. History Early History As a youth, Gorfùkn was a strong-willed individual. He was routinely insulted by his fellows but never became disheartened. Instead, he beat them when he became strong enough. After a particularly vicious attack on another ork, he fled home, fearing punishment. He ran for several weeks, being hunted by a band of mequë. When he was finally cornered, he killed three of his pursuers and badly injured five of them. Instead of being executed, he was taken back to Norkel and began to be trained as a leader. It is during his time as a trainee that he met his wife Gertùrd. He had his first child, Narkùd, soon afterward. Time as Band-Ork Raids on villages Gorfùkn quickly rose in the ranks and became Band-Ork, or ''wurg-mork in the orkish tongue. He controlled a band of orks that terrorised the southern fringes of Mithraleeth, an area that still had a few villages and towns at that time. He razed many settlements to the ground and took many slaves. He was responsible for clearing out the settlers from the southern parts of Mithraleeth. Destruction of Clan Mordach He was also the cause of the destruction of Clan Mordach, which had managed to cling to life before this point. His defeat of Clan Mordach gained him much fame amongst the orks. The destruction of Clan Mordach allowed Norkel to give the areas around Loch Mordach to the Trolls of Mithraleeth, who had been persecuted by the people of Clan Mordach. The Slave Revolt Gorfùkn and his orks were recalled to Mithraleen during the Slave Revolt of the Orks. For decades, the orks in Mithraleen had kept slaves. These slaves were responsible for much of the mineral and metal production of the orkish war-hordes, as well as farming to provide these armies with sustainance. Many of the slaves kept in Mithraleen had rebelled and had formed an army. Gorfùkn arrived at Mithraleen in time to see Norgodûr besieged. With only a small band of orks, he broke the siege and defeated the revolt. For this, he was awarded a place of honour in Norkel's court. Retirement Gorfùkn soon approached his fifties, an age unheard of by most orks. He retired from his job as a leader and was placed in command of Norgodûr, where he became lord of the town-fortress. His wife gave birth to Rartjuum at this time. He continued to be an influential ork and inspired many armies. When he died, he was widely mourned by the orks. Personality Gorfùkn was a headstrong leader. He was also brutal, inflicting harsh punishments on those who disobeyed him. Unlike his son, he did not take pleasure in torture, but did it to teach a lesson. He was extremely loyal to Norkel and served him willingly. He viewed Norkel as the supreme ruler of everything and invented the ''narkarshk doctrine, ''a belief that everything done is done because it is Norkel's bidding. He absolutely despised men and elves. He viewed goblins and trolls as loyal servants who were lesser than orks but greater than every other race on Cerceres. Views on elves Gorfùkn could not abide elves. It was said that he would get rashes just by coming into the presence of an elf. He viewed elves as abominations and an affront to Norkel. He saw it as his duty to slay all elves. This view was passed onto his son, Rartjuum, who viewed the elves in a likewise manner. Views on men Gorfùkn saw men as beings that had been corrupted by elves. Although his son Rartjuum had viewed men in much the same way, Gorfùkn thought that men had been too tainted to be willing servants of Norkel. He treated them in much the same way as elves, disposing of them whenever he could. Views on goblins Gorfùkn treated goblins like his orkish soldiers. He would congratulate them on their successes and triumphs in battle and punish them severely for the transgressions. Unlike many other leaders, Gorfùkn mixed his goblin soldiers with his mequë troops. He was widely respected by goblins and worshipped as a hero. Gorfùkn was commonly angry at his son's mistreatment of the goblins as he viewed the goblins as almost-equal to the mequë, if slightly weaker and more prone to fleeing the field of battle. Weapons and Armour The Sword of Gorf Gorfùkn's prized weapon was the Sword of Gorf, the Sword of the Goblin. It was a vicious and sharp blade which was designed to allow as much blood out as possible. Armour of Gorfùkn Gorfùkn commonly wore a special type of goblin armour forged for him by one of his goblin smiths. It was unlike any other orkish armour in that it was similar to the armour worn by the goblins. Abilities Gorfùkn excelled at swordcraft. He was easily one of the greatest swordsmen ever to bless the mequë. He was regarded as being greater than even his son, Rartjuum. Despite his skill, he was terrible at archery and respected the goblins for their skill. He was scared of magic and despised it. He instilled a hate of all things magical into his sons. He was an excellent leader, but one of lesser calibre than his son. He prefered to only befriend other orks and goblins. He lacked the manipulative mindset of his son and could not persuade people to do as he willed and was forced to resort to fear or punishment to get his will done. He was a good tactician and was good at strategy. He believed that great generals could overcome all problems if they possessed the brains and the soldiers to do so. Trivia *Humorously, he was regarded as being one of the most ugly orks ever, however, his wife was said to have been one of the most beautiful orks ever. Category:People Category:Famous Orks Category:Orks of Norkel